Brother Stress
by blackkitty5133
Summary: Being in one of the most famous bands and keeping up with school is hard for Nick, luckily he has two big brothers who are there for him.


It start in the morning at around 5.00am everyone in the Jonas family was asleep except for Nick.

Nick was behind on homework because of stuff he had tfor the Being part ofband, three interviews, a photo shoot and three songs Nick had to finish by the next week for the new album so the only time he had to do his homework is in the middle of  
the night missing on sleep but he had to get it done. Nick was at his desk with his phone light on dime to give enough light to see his homework but not to wake Kevin or/and Joe, Nick was tired from the lackof sleep that his eyes were bloodshot  
and he could barely keep his eyes open. Nick was about to fall asleep on his desk when he realized what he was doing "no stay awake Nick you need to get this done" Nick said whispering to himself and went back to writing his paper and hoping to finish  
it and be back in bed by 6.30 for when the rest of the family got up to start there day.

Luckily Nick did get his homework done before the rest of the family go up but only go about an half hour of sleep it was not much but was enough to get him from falling and cutting his head open. "Morning" Kevin said happily as a bird as he came  
down the firstfiremanspoll and right after Joe followed with a happy "Hi" as Nick came down with a tiredly "Hi" making his mum turn to him "You ok honey" his mum said walking over to him dropping some France toast and cut up apple  
and banana in frontof him "Fine just didn't get much sleep last night" he said starting to eat. Kevin and Joe were worried about Nick, so under the table Kevin texted Joe on his phone.

Kevin: we need to talk about Nick meet me in study hall

Joe had his phone on silent so no one noticed Him texting

Joe: got it 

* * *

When the brothers got to school Nick went down to maths class while Kevin and Joe went upstairs to history.

2 hours later in Study hall

Kevin and Joe were in Study hall to talk about Nick luckily not many people were in Study hall so they had a little privacy.

"Ok so what is going on with Nicky" Kevin asked so worried about his baby brother

"I don't know but I was little worried so I go this" Joe said and pulled out a iPhone 6 with a silver case with a gold drum set on it.

"Is that Nick's phone?" Kevin asked look shocked And surprised that Nick didn't notice.  
"Yes I grabbed it out of his bag at breakfast and I asked one of my friends who is a master with tech and asked him to look at the history and look what he found" Joe said and brought up the history that had been deleted and the brothers both  
saw that Nick's phone was on at 5.00am.

"That can't be maybeNick left his phone onor he had set an alarm" Kevin said looking at the phone disbelieving.

"But look at this, my friend look through the cameras memorie and found this" Joe said and the video showed up of the camera and what Kevin and Joe found was shocking the video showed Nick at his desk writing down on paper with an open book next  
to himand in the background was the clock on the wall showing 5.13am.

"No way Nick's been doing all his homework at 5.00am in the morning why?" Kevin asked being even more worried about his baby brother

"Yes but I agree why would Nick need to do his homework at 5.00 in the morning?" Joe asked not knowing what to do

"Well Mom, Dad are taking Frankie to that large water park about 3 hours from home today and not coming back til around lunch tomorrowso we can ask when we get home" 

* * *

At home in the brothers bedroom.

Once the three brother gothome they all went up to their bedroom to work on their new song but Nick was so tired from class and from the lack of sleep that he could barely keep his eyes open or continue to keep standing while Kevin and Joe  
through Nick would come out and say something or after practice.

"Ok let's get to work brothers on mine" Joe said grabbing his guitar while Kevingrabbed his base and Nick slowly got behind his drums.

"Ok one, two, three" Joe said Ashe and Kevin started the song making Nick's ears hurt like hell

"Wait!" Nick yelled said as both his brothers turned to him as Nick got up slowly and said "I'll just going to get some water" Nick said but as he got down the three small stairs he fell to the fall onto his knees

"Nick!" Both Joe and Kevin yelled putting down there instruments and ran to both sides of their baby brother.

Kevin pulled Nick up and got him to Joesbed as Joe got behind Nick so he wouldn't fall back.

"Nicky, why are you doing your homework at5.00 in the morning?"

"What I'm not" Nick tried to tell his brothers

"We know Nick we look at yourhistory on your phonewhy?" Joe asked running hisfingers through his little brothers soft black curls

"I'm stressed ok with the interviews, photo shoots, the songs for the next album and I can't find the time to do my homework" Nick said getting up and walking over to his bed and getting under the covers and going to sleep that left Joe and Kevin  
so worried about their baby brother but that got them thinking of an idea. 

* * *

The brothers bedroom 2 hours later.

Nick woke up to Joe and Kevinslowly rubbing his shoulder

"What?" Nick whining and tried to pull the covers back over himself but Kevin got them before him and pulled them back

"Nicky come with Joe and I now" kevin said

"Why?" Nick asked

"You're not going to be stressed after this Nicky" Joe said starting to pull Nick up

"Ok fine" Nick said getting out of bed

"And you might want to put on your swimming trunks on Nick" Joe said

"Fine" Nick said walking into the bathroom to change 

* * *

Up another floor higher than the brothers room.

Recently the Jonasfamily had gottena large square shape SPA pool that was heated but used no chemicals inside away from the cameras and fans. The room was a little dark with some nice soothing blue lights and some candles in the corners  
for some more soothing feelings and Joe and Kevin knew that this would definitely help their baby brother with his stress

"What are we doing up here?" Nick asked as the three brothers walked through the door to the nice warm room with steam coming from the nice heat pool

"This is how you're going to get over your stress" Joe said smiling While Nick just crossed his arms not amused

"Come on just try it please Nick" Kevin said holding out his hand for Nick to take.

"Fine let's try it" Nicksaid taking Kevin hand not noticing that Joe walked out of the room for part 2

"Get in Nick" Kevin said pushing Nick closer to the heated water and watched as Nick got in and laidback on the side and closed his eyeswhile Kevin walked over to a wooden table and grabbed some massage oil and put some on his  
hands and walked back to Nick and put his hands on his shoulders and started to rub them finding about 50 hard knots just in his baby brothers shoulders

"What,Kev what are you doing?" Nick asked trying not to fall for the relaxing touches coming from his brother

"Nick your stressed it's not fair for you to write all the songs for the band and miss out on sleep to do your homework, Nick me and Joe both care more about your Health than the band so just relax and let me get the knots out ofyour shoulders"  
Kevin said continuing to rub the oil in to Nicks shoulders as his baby brother relaxed under his hands letting his stress felt away. 

* * *

After about an halfhour of Nick in the heat water while Kevin rubbed out the hard knots in his shoulders was when Joe came up after changing into a pair black sweatpantsand a black tank top and found his baby brother  
with his eyes closedleaning back on the side of the pool with Kevin softly rubbing his shoulders. Kevin turned to the door and met eyes with Joe

"Hi" Kev said as Joe walked

"Hi, he seem more relaxed" Joe said getting down on his knees and leaning on his arms on the side of the pool next to Nicks left shoulder

"Ya, he just closed his eyes and relaxed but you wouldn't believe how many knots I found in his shoulders and the stress Ican't believe he lasted this long"

"What" Nick asked tiredly and rubbing his eyes then looking at his brothers

"Nothing now come time for part two of your stress relief" Joe said walking over to a shelf and grabbing a long black robe that had Nick embroidered over the heart and open it up as Kevin helped Nuck out oft he pool and Joe put the robe  
on Nick

"Guys I'm fine now you don't need to do more" Nick said looking at both of them

"Nick it going to take more than a dip in heat water and a shoulder massage to gave you stress relief now come on it's my tun to get rid of that stress" Joe said walking behind Nick and pushing him back to the bedroom and the three brothers found  
that Joes bed was covered in a soft black blanket with a white pillow at the head end

"Lay down Nickyit's time to get all that stress out of you" Joe said slowly pulling the soft robeof Nicks over and laid down putting his arms under his head no the pillow and felt the bed sink  
a little and felt Joe straddle him at the bottom of his back

"Joe" Nicktried to say but Joe stopped him

"Shhh Nick just close your eyes and relax you're ok" Joe said then turning to Kevin and pasted him anote and watched Kevin walk over to the other side of the room and watched him brought over a big black leather bag which Joe opened and  
found about 10 different massage oils different ones to what Kevin had used on Nicks shoulders. Joe went through the bag and grabbed a bottle of coconut oil that he had put in the fridge so it was cold and relaxing while Kevin came over and  
sat by Nicks head and ran his hand through his little brothers hair "Nicky why did you do this, let yourself become so stressed and tired and not ask me or Joefor help" Kevinasked and watched his brothers eyes as Joe moved  
his hands over Nick neck and shoulders "because you guys are always doing things for me even if you have to miss a date or a party or always put me first and in didn't want to stop you guys from having fun to deal with my problems" Nick said  
starting to tear up a bit and in the quickest move Joe got off Nick back and Kevin pulled Nick up and pull himself and Nick up as Joe joined them as Nick eyes started to go red "Nick you didn't tell us because you think that we care more about  
girls and parties" Kevin said putting his arm around Nick and pulled him to his chest "well" Joe began "Joe!" Kevin said "see you should haveto deal with my problems" Mick said trying to get out of Kevin's arms "Nick you're our little  
brother into it outjob to help you with problems even if wehave to leave or not go to parties and meet girls or we're not good brothers you should know that you can always come to one of us ok" Kevin said rubbing Nicksback  
while Joe joined in the hug as the three laid down on the bed and fellfast asleep.

Writers note: Hi guys thanks for reading hope you liked the story I justlove stories about Kevin and Joe taking care of their little brother it's so cute sorry about not up dating and the first one to up get a shout out

TTYL Guys 


End file.
